Network 10/Other
Logos 1970–1980 0-10 2.png|Generic variant (1974-1980) 1980–1983 ATV-10 (1980, R&Y).svg|Red and yellow variant ATV-10 (1980, B&Y).svg|Blue and yellow variant Network 10 Olympics 1980-1983.png|1984 Summer Olympics variant SAS-10 (1983-1984).png|1983-1984 variant 1983–1988 Ten 1983-88 (as a print logo).svg|Print variant Ten (1983, blue).svg|Blue variant Ten (1983, tan).svg|Tan variant Network 10 (1984-1985).png|1984-1985 variant 1988–1989 Network_Ten_1988_Print.svg|Print variant Network_Ten_1988_Symbol.svg|Symbol Network_Ten_1988_Symbol_Print.svg|Symbol print Network_Ten_1988_Wormark.svg|Wordmark X_TEN_(1988).png|1988 variant X_TEN_Seoul_1988(REVISED).png|1988 Summer Olympics variant X_TEN_(1989).png|1989 variant, prior to 10 TV Australia in July 1989–1991 10 TV Australia (print logo).svg|Print variant 10_TV_Australia_(1990).png|1990-1991 variant 1991–2018 Network_Ten_1990_Print.svg|1991–2012 Print variant Network_Ten_2011_Print.svg|2012–2018 Print variant IMG_1066.PNG|3D variant (1991-1995) Network Ten (That’s Entertainment).png|Slogan variant (1991) Network 10 Productions 1991.png|3D variant with byline The Entertainment Network (1991).png|The Entertainment Network Network Ten Toowoomba & Darling Downs (1993-1994).png|Toowoomba & Darling Downs variant (1993-1994) Ten_1991-99_alt.svg|1993-1996 variant Network Ten 1995-1996.png|1994-1996 variant Network 10 (Commonwealth Games 1994 Slogan).png|1994 Commonwealth Games slogan variant NetworkTenVictoria1994.png|1994 Commonwealth Games variant Network 10 Slogan (1996).png|Slogan variant (1996) Network Ten Logo (1995-1999).png|1997-1999 variant Network Ten Slogan 1998-1999.png|Slogan variant (1998-1999) Network TEN 1999-2001.png|1999-2001 variant Ten Digital Logo.png|Digital television variant used alongsides the main logo (2001) Tenlogoanimated.gif|Animated logo variant (1999-2001) 10 Productions Logo 2000-2001.png|URL website variant Ten Productions Logo (Secondary) 2000-2001.png|URL website variant Network 10 URL (1) (1999).png|URL website variant Network 10 URL (1999) (2).png|URL website variant Network 10 URL (1999) (3).png|URL website variant IMG 1271.PNG|3D variant (2001-2002) Network Ten Slogan 2001-02.png|Slogan variant (2001-2002) Channel_Ten_mid_2000s.png|Mid 2000s Outline/Flat Variant Network Ten Summer Slogan 2009-10.png|Summer Slogan (2009-2010) Network_Ten_logo_(solid_yellow).svg|Short-lived yellow 2D variant (Jan–May 2012) Network Ten Solid Blue 2012.svg|Short-lived blue 2D variant (Jan–May 2012) Network Ten Slogan 2012.png|Slogan variant (2012) TenplayTVGuide.svg|Flat variant (used on Tenplay) Network Ten Flat Logo.svg|Flat variant Network Ten 2016Logo.png|Retextured variant used for bug and logo animation (2016–2018) TEN_heart_logo.png|Heart-shaped variant used to promote The Bachelor & The Bachelorette Ten_2014numeral.svg|Numerical 10 used on-air as a secondary logo (2014-2018) Network Ten Slogan 2013-2018.png|Slogan variant (2014-2018) Network Ten Olympics Logo (2).png|Olympics vertical lockup Network Ten Olympics Logo (1).png|Olympics horizontal lockup Network 10 Sochi 2014 Logo.png|Sochi 2014 variant 2018–present Network 10.svg|Flat variant Network_10_2018_print.svg|Print variant Network 10 2018 alt.svg|Alternate variant Network 10 (purple variant).svg|Purple variant Network 10 (green variant).svg|Green variant Network 10 (orange variant).svg|Orange variant Network 10 (pink variant).svg|Pink variant Network 10 (red variant).svg|Red variant Network 10 (cyan variant).svg|Cyan/Teal variant Network 10 (yellow variant).svg|Yellow variant Network 10 (black variant).svg|Black variant Network 10 (gray variant).svg|Gray variant Network 10 (brown variant).svg|Brown variant 10_Bold_10alone.svg|10 Bold variant 10_Peach_10alone.svg|10 Peach variant 10_All_Access_10alone.svg|All Access variant 10_Daily_10alone.svg|10 Daily variant Network_10_2018_10play.svg|10 Play variant Travlr10.png|10 Travlr variant Network 10 (Bachelor variant).svg|Heart variant used to promote The Bachelor & The Bachelorette Network 10 (Bachelor variant) (2019).png|Red heart variant used to promote The Bachelor & The Bachelorette Network 10 (Bachelor in Paradise variant).png|Cyan heart variant used to promote Bachelor in Paradise Network 10 Show Me The Movie (Yellow).png|Star variant used to promote Show Me The Movie! Network 10 Shrek.png|Shrek variant Network 10 Sunday Night Takeaway.png|Happy face used to promote Sunday Night Takeaway Network 10 Neon.png|Neon variant Network_10_2018-theproject.svg|Glared print variant used to promote The Project Network_10_4YrOlds.png|Wooden block variant used to promote The Secret Life of 4 Year Olds Network 10 Dancing With The Stars.png|Disco ball variant used to promote Dancing with the Stars (2019) Network 10 Dancing With The Stars 2020.png|Dancing with the Stars variant (2020) Network 10 Masterchef.png|Golden variant used to promote MasterChef Australia Network 10 Survivor.png|Australian Survivor variant (2019) etwork 10 Survivor All Stars.png|Australian Survivor variant (2020) Network 10 Numberical (2018).png|Numerical variant Network 10 Numberical (2018, print).png|Numerical print variant Network 10 Christmas Numberical (2018).png|Christmas variant On-screen logos and idents 1983–1988 ZampakidCap-2019-08-28-20h42m21s910.png|1985-88 ID Network_10_(1986).png|1985-86 ID Screen Shot 2020-01-12 at 11.32.09 am.png|1987 "Blockbuster Movies" Promo Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 10.01.51 pm.png|Christmas 1987 ID 1988–1989 Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 11.06.08 pm.png|1988 ID A Screen Shot 2019-05-12 at 9.37.40 pm.png|1988 ID B Screen Shot 2020-01-25 at 8.14.42 am.png|Ten's 1988 Network Launch Screen Shot 2020-02-15 at 8.07.33 am.png|1988 ID used to promote the 1988 Olympics Screen Shot 2019-08-21 at 11.11.29 pm.png|1988 "Australian Entertainment" Promo Screen Shot 2019-07-22 at 11.27.39 pm.png|1989 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-08 at 8.23.13 pm.png|1989 "Look, You've Got a Friend on Ten" Promo 1989–1991 Zampakid.png|"10 TV Australia" Promo Screen Shot 2019-08-18 at 9.46.06 am.png|1989-90 continuity ID Ten 1990-91 2.png|1990-1991 ID Ten 1990-91 Summer.png|Summer 1990/91 ID Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 9.45.03 pm.png|Christmas 1990 ID 1991–2018 Ten 1991 Launch.jpg|Ten's 1991 Season Launch (Based on CBS's "Get Ready 1990" Promo) Ten 1991-94.png|1991-94 ID Ten 1991-94 2.png|Ten's 1991 Season Launch ID Screen Shot 2019-06-15 at 11.43.59 am.png|Christmas 1991 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.49.29 am.png|Ten's 1992 Season Launch Screen Shot 2019-04-22 at 9.41.29 pm.png|Ten's 1993 Season Launch Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 9.06.03 pm.png|1994 ID with "Your Commonwealth Games Station" byline ZampakidCapture-2020-02-14-21h23m05s824.png|1994 ID used to promote the 1994 Commonwealth Games A Ten Canada '94 ID 1.JPG|1994 ID used to promote the 1994 Commonwealth Games B Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 6.49.50 pm.png|1994 ID used to promote the 1994 Commonwealth Games C Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 6.33.25 pm.png|1995 "Give Me Ten" Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.56.44 am.png|1995-96 ID A Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.59.28 am.png|1995-96 ID B Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.58.42 am.png|1995-96 ID C Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.26.36 am.png|1995-96 ID D Screen Shot 2019-08-25 at 7.30.33 pm.png|1995-96 ID E Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 6.40.23 pm.png|1995-96 ID F Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.58.05 am.png|1995-96 ID G Ten 1995.png|1995 "Give Me Ten 1996" Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 9.12.43 pm.png|Christmas 1995 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 9.56.17 am.png|1996 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.25.40 am.png|Summer 1996/97 Promo Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.04.22 am.png|1997 ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.32.51 am.png|Summer 1997/98 ID Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 9.19.01 am.png|Christmas 1997 ID Screen Shot 2019-08-08 at 9.16.40 am.png|Feb. to Nov. 1998/Mar. to Aug. 1999 ID Bbeb3a8b1274283c66d44217d2e88aac025ad3ac.png|Alternate Variant ZampakidCap-2019-08-06-17h38m48s025.png|Jan. to Feb. 1999 ID A ZampakidCap-2019-08-06-17h36m09s901.png|Jan. to Feb. 1999 ID B Screen Shot 2019-07-14 at 9.39.46 pm.png|Sept. to Nov. 1999 ID Ten 2000.png|2000 'Sparklers' ID Ten 2000 2.png|2000 'Merry-Go-Round' ID Screen Shot 2019-04-23 at 10.28.48 am.png|2000 'Bowling' ID Screen Shot 2020-02-20 at 9.44.01 pm.png|2000 'Aquarium' ID Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 2.03.36 pm.png|2000 'DJ' ID Ten 2000-01 Summer 2.png|Summer 2000/01 ID 9b948b4e0464cae82fdca04e37646c8b87b239f7.png|Christmas 2000 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 1.02.53 pm.png|2001 ID C08c3dc7bb3e8396d4a2f19b13955070b93f5fe6.png|2001 "Ten Digital" Promo Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 11.36.16 pm.png|Summer 2001/02 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 1.24.19 pm.png|2002-2003 ID Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 1.27.49 pm.png|2004-2008 ID 37fa6bd47807eebf1929267fcc43c951cdcfa424.png|Summer 2004/05 Promo Dd7ba71309c8d45417807a8399cffd95f72a3339.png|Summer 2004/05 ID Tenguide.png|2006 Snapshot of Ten's former 2001-2009 Electronic Program Guide Screen Shot 2019-05-15 at 1.31.10 pm.png|Summer 2006/07 ID Ten 2008-12.jpg|2008-2012 ID Ten 2009-10 Summer.jpg|Summer 2009/2010 ID Ten 2012.jpg|January-May 2012 ID Ten 2012-13.jpg|2012-2013 ID Ten 2013.jpg|2013 ID Ten 2014 Olympics Promo.jpg|2013-2014 ID used to promote the 2014 Olympics Ten 2014-.png|2014-2018 ID 2018–present Channel 10 2018 rebrand launch Channel 10 2018 Sponsor Billboard Channel 10 - Grant Denyer Ident (2018) Channel 10 2018 Ident - Light Channel 10 2018 Ident - Neon Channel 10 2018 Ident - Balloon & Playing for Keeps Promo C924cfee02dc07ec6f162e796d21d586200235dd.jpeg|Summer 2018/19 ID Channel 10 2018 Ident - Summer idents x 3|Summer 2018/19 IDs (Video) Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.04.47.png|Used to promote The Bachelor & The Bachelorette Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.04.38.png|Used to promote The Secret Life of 4 Year Olds Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.03.45.png Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.03.31.png Screen Shot 2019-02-14 at 17.03.37.png 20191023191322.mp4 003770160.jpg|23 October 2019-present ID Screen Shot 2019-12-16 at 9.30.17 pm.png|Summer 2019/2020 variant Category:Network 10 Category:Special logos Category:Australia